Leave me not to dwell
by HellionKyou
Summary: I will never be able to forget what had happened...I made the man who could never cry...cry. Heres how it all started. RNR..oneshot...unless u change my mind...


**.:Leave me not to dwell:.**

**Oi, I dont own Bleach. N thank ya's to thos who lihke mah mango better then lemon. Ok **

**Summary:come to think of it, I have never him cry. I mean I have seen him sad, worried; but, I have never seen him cry. ...Tho what i did, I regret, Ichi, I never ment to make you cry...I never met to hurt you, like I did...**

**Couples:IxR**

**Rating:T(jus ta beh safe)**

**Words:Uh..I have no idea(sweat drop)**

**read and reveiw**

**A/N: I am still working on my other fanfics, but this popped in my head in class to day...So I must jot it down.**

**Only a OneSHot...unless u all can convece me to to write a another...Ideas are good...**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**.:Chapter 1: Tears:.**

I will never be able to forget what had happened...I made the man who could never cry...cry. Heres how it all started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had just woken up, and opened the closet door, reveling Ichigo's room. To find that he was gone.

'That bastard he left without me' I thought, but looking around, his school uniform was on his chair, with a note.

"Oi Rukia,

I'll be gone for awhile, dont bother looking for me.

Ichigo"

I clinched the note in my hand "That baka, what the hell...where did he go...skipping off to go play, when there may be a hollow today..."I said allowed. I was obviously pissed off, I mean he just took off.

Out of nowhere, I hear this squeaking sound. Walking over to it, I find Kon tied up and gagged. I had onced pulled this stunt, but at least I had the brains to put him behind the toilet. I swear Ichigo, you never think.

I untied Kon.

"Oww, Nee-chan, it was horrible..Ichigo...h...he tied me up, so I wouldnt tell you where he was"

"How...why would Ichigo tell you where he is..unless he wanted to be found" I began to blush, thinking he wanted me to find him and make him feel better.

"Sadly enough, if you would just look and see what day it almost is...its obviouse"

Thats right, Ichigo's mothers death...hmm he hasn't been acting weird...or sad or anything...so why the sudden...

"Oh!...Nee-chan, dont tell me your going to go after that ungreatful brat, who tide up "your" Kon, you can stay here with me" Stars were sparkling in is eyes, it was rather creepy.

Quickly solving that problem, by kicking him into the closet and shutting the door. I leaped out the window.

But this time, I wans't even thinking...his mothers death...why would he want me there...I just made him sad, I'd say something cocky to upset him and he wouldn't speak to me, and in his thoughts..his heart...he's suffering. I was almost to the river where his mom was killed by a hollow, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

Should I really go, should I really comfort him, if in fact he doesnt even like me sleeping in his closet...he doesn't even like me around.

How could someone I love so much, not even want me around?. It's a question I ask my self. Walking a little further, I at least wanted to see if he was there...to see if...if...he was ok.

000000000

His face was pointed towards the river, and his back to me. I stood behind him, not makeing a sound.

"I sometimes still think she'll come back, even thought I know she is gone forever" He said allowed. He sighed "Why are you here,Rukia?" He didnt turn and look at me. He just sat there. I took this to my advantage and sat beside him.

I didn't say anything...what could I say. I was worried about you. No, he would just fakely smile at me. But I don't want him to smile at me, I want the man who can't cry... to cry in my arms...and let him know, I will always be here.

Finally coming up with something to say, was the worst thing...anyone could ever say.

"She died when you were so young, it would be better just to forget..."

His face quickly turned to me, tears swelling up in his eyes."I can't just forget about my mom, you may be able to forget your mom, but I can't...I watched her die, her blood was on my hands...and you want me to just forget about her, like its a bad dream!"

Tears poured down his sad face.

I deffinally regret saying that."Thats not what I ment"

His eyes still tearing into my own, like he was searching for something."Just because you have a cold heart...doesn't mean.."

"I don't have a cold heart!"

"Really, well only a cold hearted perosn would of said that, just go away!. Leave me here to dwell!" Tears slipping down his face.

"I only ment for you to forget the bad things...maybe you wouldn't be so sad if you did" I lowered my head in shame. I had no idea how to comfort him. Then again I have just seen the man who couldn't cry..cry.

He whipped his tears, and looked off into the clouds. I wanted to hug him, kiss him...something.

And before I knew it I had my arms around him, I closed my eyes ready for rejection...but it never came.

The side of Ichigo, I have never seen. It was nice, although sad. But I knew...I knew he wouldn't let meh hold him forever, that sooner or later I'd have to let go...

"Being a shinigami...I have seen so many people I cared for die...I even killed one with my own sword"

"You breath a word of this to anyone, and I will kill you in your sleep"He threatened...though it was rather cute.

I loosened my grip on him, I went to kiss his cheek..but he moved his face towards mine, and I ended up kissing his lips. My heart began to beat faster. I quickly pulled away, and looked in his eyes. "Rukia?"

"Ichi..."He cut me off, once his soft lips brushed up against mine...I wrapped one hand around his neck and placed the other on his jaw line. While I felt his hands wrapped around me, and pull me closer.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I will never forget the day where I saw the man who could never cry...cry...and the man that I love, love me in return.

"Ichigo...I will never leave you to dwell"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, sorry it sucked. I tried to correct all thyat I could. So um...yeahits ok if ya hate it, I will understand.

Hellionkyou

Je Ne!


End file.
